


The Interview

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [33]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Bisexual Loki (Marvel), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flirting, Interviews, Journalism, News Media, Newspapers, One Shot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Tension, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:20:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: You are a journalist who gets tapped for a terrifyingly intriguing interview request from the God of Mischief himself, Loki. And you learn a lot more about him than you thought you ever would. Post Ragnarok AU.
Relationships: Loki/Original Female Character, Loki/Reader
Series: The Thirst Trials [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1103739
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	The Interview

**Author's Note:**

> What's got two thumbs and got suspended for thirty fucking days for making a joke about a site that apparently cannot be mentioned on AO3 AT ALL? This gal! I'm not bitter at all, can ya tell?
> 
> I'm back with more thirst and filth. Thanks to saiansha for her status update for those of you who wondered where I went for the past month and for helping me think of this idea. It's pretty standard fare, just a one shot for funsies. Operates under my usual AU where the bitch ass purple people eater Thanos did not intercept them after Asgard blew up and they all settled on Earth. Enjoy.

_I work hard every day of my life_

_I work ‘til I ache my bones_

_At the end of the day, I take home my heart and pain all on my own_

_I get down on my knees and I start praying_

_‘Til the tears run down from my eyes_

_Oh, somebody, ooh, somebody_

_Can anybody find me_

_Somebody to love?_

_-“Somebody to Love” by Queen_

“Oh, one more thing, by the way: The God of Mischief wants you to interview him next week.”

I stopped dead in the middle of closing my notebook and stared open-mouthed at my boss. “Um… _what?”_

Barbara chortled good-naturedly. “You heard right. Stark’s PR agent handles all the Avengers currently and she called to request an interview for Loki now that he and Asgard are all settled.”

I licked my lips, blinking as I attempted to process this information. “Uh, why me?”

My boss shrugged. “Good question, but she said he did request you by name. Maybe he’s a fan.”

I sputtered. “That _can’t_ be it. He’s a thousand year old demigod prince and a former warlord. Why the hell should he even know who I am?”

Barbara shook her head. “Give yourself a bit more credit. You’re a damned good journalist. Besides, you have the right background, since you’ve already interviewed Captain Rogers and Colonel Rhodes. That piece was one of our highest performing interviews we’ve ever done, so maybe word got around.”

I chewed my lip as I stood up. “Guess that makes sense. Still, to be on a god’s radar at all is crazy.”

“Life is stranger than fiction,” she said, her brown eyes gleaming. “I want your questions on my desk by Monday for approval. Don’t go easy on him.”

I snorted. “Trust me, that’s the only part that won’t be a problem. I’m not soft on anyone, least of all prima donna Norse gods.”

She laughed. “That’s why we pay you the big bucks. Skedaddle and get back to work.” 

“Yes ma’am.” I left her office and headed back to my own, my brain buzzing with confused, borderline panicked thoughts. Look, it wasn’t like I hadn’t interviewed famous figures before, but this had been quite the blindside. Barbara said he’d asked for me by name. _By name,_ for Christ’s sake. Why? Had I offended him in one of my columns? Did he have it out for me and wanted to use the interview as a way to give me some kind of comeuppance?

To be fair, Loki had been in the news circuit ever since he, Thor, and the remaining Asgardians and Sakaarians arrived on Earth. They’d had to parlay with the Norwegian government to set up New Asgard, so there had been a huge parade of interviews since then. People had been rightfully leery about Loki returning to Earth given what he’d done to it the last time he was here. Thor had been adamant in explaining his brother had reformed and even assisted him in saving Asgard from Hela, the Goddess of Death. The dust hadn’t yet settled; the US government wanted him tried for his crimes, but Tony Stark had appointed Loki the best lawyer money could buy. Between said lawyer and Loki’s own Silvertongue, the calls for his imprisonment cooled off. Some of it had to do with the fact that Thor vouched for his brother vehemently and wouldn’t hear a word otherwise. I didn’t exactly feel convinced that Loki had turned it all around, but Thor’s enthusiasm was rather infectious. He was a very earnest guy, from what I could tell, so if he felt Loki had become a new man, there was at least a chance it was true.

I spent my entire shift watching Loki’s interviews, both individual and group. I had to hand it to Stark’s PR agent—she’d done a marvelous job cleaning up his image. He had been featured in plenty of puff pieces and on the cover of a dozen magazines, given that he was an absolute fucking snack. People did tend to associate beauty with good, so it wasn’t too hard for them to carefully manipulate people into forgiving him based on those lovely splash pages of him strewn on a lounge chair with a few buttons to his dress shirt undone, lavishing there like someone was about to paint him on canvas. The cameras loved Loki and he loved them right back.

Once I’d gobbled up as much Loki content as I could stand, I began writing my draft questions. I later sent them to my boss for approval and she send her revisions in. When they were completed, I phoned Stark’s PR agent and set a date. Naturally, Loki wanted a televised interview. Facetime for someone that handsome was a good strategy if they wanted to sell him as a good guy these days.

Surprisingly, Loki came to meet me in person. Once the PR agent told me he’d requested it that way, I’d pretty much flown into panic mode. Sure, I had plenty to wear, but holy shit. I’d be sitting across from a literal demigod. An immortal. Someone who had been worshipped by ancestors past. How the fuck was I supposed to find something in my modest closet that could compare to that? In the end, I decided on my sleek black Calvin Klein suit and a yellow top beneath it. I’d chosen yellow just to be funny; Loki’s motif seemed to be emerald green, which made me think about the Green Lantern mythos, and yellow was the color opposing them in the comics.

And to be honest, that was the right mood. I wasn’t here to kiss his admittedly perfect ass. I was going to treat him no differently than I had diplomats and politicians and Pulitzer prize winners. Meaning he’d be asked serious questions, not spoon-fed things to make him look good.

Once I reached the studio, I headed over to the makeup artist’s chair for Raul to hook me up.

“Is his majesty already here?” I asked.

Raul lifted my chin and scrutinized me for a second before lightly dabbing at the spots under my eyes with powder. “Yes. The man’s cheekbones are a work of art. I wish you interviewed more people like him. I barely had to touch him.”

I grinned. “Much to your dismay.”

He chuckled as he continued working. “You know me too well. Be careful of that one, though. He can flirt like nobody’s business. I’m not one to swoon, but he had me clutching my metaphorical pearls before he left my seat.”

I laughed. “He out-flirted _you?_ Raul, I’m shocked.”

“So was I.” He ran a brush through my hair and then gave me a thumbs up. “You’re perfect. Go forth and destroy, my goddess.”

“You’re the best, Raul.” I headed for the interview area, which was one of those comfy, smaller rooms like the kind Barbara Walters would use, so I wasn’t stuck with a huge set with a dozen people on it. I liked it better in the intimate settings, personally. Less pressure. Less pressure meant I could usually get more out of my interviewee.

When I turned the corner, I saw my opponent.

Wow. The cameras hadn’t been lying. Loki was somehow even more handsome in person. He wore a charcoal grey suit with a black dress shirt and black tie. He languished in the tall burgundy chair with an easy grace, one leg crossed over the other, a book in his hand as he waited for me to arrive. His sooty hair fell in silken waves to frame his pale face, his blue-green eyes flitting across the page he was reading. He leaned his chin on one hand as he read, not glancing up until he heard the click of my heels as I approached.

Then he smiled.

Oh, boy.

Lord, give me strength. Smiling made him blindingly handsome. I hoped he wouldn’t smile during the interview or I’d definitely lose my place.

He stood and offered his hand when I was within earshot. “I am Loki of Asgard. It is a pleasure to meet you, madam.”

I shook his hand. The handshake was firm and brisk, not lingering like some skeevy men liked to do sometimes. “Nice to meet you, your highness. Thank you for agreeing to this interview. Is there anything you’d like to know before we get started?”

“No, my dear, I am well acquainted with the process by now. What about you?”

I blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

“Is there anything you wish to ask before we get started?” he clarified.

Huh. Interesting. I hadn’t really had an interviewee ask me that before. I considered him for a moment and then decided a bit of honesty couldn’t hurt. “Why did you request me specifically?”

His dark brows lifted in surprise. “Is it not apparent?”

“I’m afraid it isn’t, your majesty.”

“Very well.” He tucked his hands in his pockets. “My brother and Stark have been attempting to ‘reinvent’ my image with the Midgardian public at large. I understand why they feel the need to control how the public sees me, but frankly, I think their efforts are misguided. I would prefer to be transparent and allow Midgard to decide for itself how it feels about my presence here. True, I am a master of illusions and the God of Lies and Mischief, but that is not all that I am.”

Loki’s head tilted slightly as he looked at me. “And your interview with Captain Rogers and Colonel Rhodes was quite unlike many of the others I have seen. You were able to find an honest portrayal of these men when the media at large is too concerned with the superficial notion of them being heroes. I desire to be seen for what I am, not what is palatable to the masses.”

My eyebrows rose this time. “The God of Lies wants to tell the truth?”

Loki grinned. “I want to see if you are clever enough to draw the truth out of me yourself. I give nothing freely. You must earn it.”

I bristled then. “I ‘must’ do nothing. This interview is a choice. I’m not going to jump through hoops for your amusement. I’m not a circus performer.”

“But you are intelligent and inquisitive. I am most certain we can satisfy each other’s needs rather nicely.”

I eyed him. His grin tinted into something I dared to call sly, as if he’d meant that double entendre. Well, Raul had warned me. “You don’t strike me as someone who is easily satisfied, Loki.”

His eyes sparkled then. “Nor you, my lady.”

I pursed my lips at the term of endearment, but decided against stirring the pot any further. We’d have plenty of time to do that during the interview. I asked the cameraman and director if they were ready for me and they agreed. I sat across from Loki while they finished up and then counted us down. Luckily, the interview wasn’t live. It would be pre-recorded and edited, which I also happened to prefer. A lot could go wrong in a live interview, and that was with a normal person, forget an all-powerful Norse god with a notoriously short temper.

I gave my usual introduction spiel first. “Today, we have the God of Mischief, Loki of Asgard, as our guest. Thank you for joining us today, your highness.”

Loki nodded to me. “Thank you for having me.”

I folded my hands in my lap over my notepad. “Loki, why did you invade New York?”

Dead fucking silence fell.

I stared into his eyes, waiting patiently to see if he would react or not. He stared right back at me. His lids lowered just the slightest bit and then he lazily crossed one leg over the other, relaxing into the chair with a leonine smirk on his lips. “Well. Right to the point, I see.”

I tossed him a perfunctory smile. “I’m afraid I am a straight shooter, your majesty.”

“As per your reputation,” he said, a mix of amusement and bemusement in his tone. “I invaded New York because I sought to rule Midgard. I was deemed unworthy in Odin’s eyes to rule on Asgard, so I instead thought that I would prove myself a worthy ruler over your planet instead.”

“I see. Why Midgard? From what we’ve been told, there are hundreds of other planets that have life on them. What made us so significant to you that you decided we were the best target for your war?”

“At the time of the war, your planet was in the possession of an artifact that is among the most powerful weapons in the universe,” he said. “So I needed to procure it in order to fulfill the other half of my obligation to my…”

Loki licked his lips and snorted softly. “…let us call him my ‘benefactor.’”

“The artifact you’re speaking of is the Tesseract, right?”

“Yes.”

“If you had this powerful artifact in your possession, why were the Avengers still able to beat you?”

A flicker of resentment and regret touched his features. “I underestimated the strength of their team. My strategy had been to break them apart so they would be easier to defeat, but instead, my attempts to make things personal caused them to rally together in an unprecedented fashion. My defeat taught me more than I ever thought I would learn as an immortal.”

“What did it teach you?”

“That the power you possess as Midgardians is not measured by mere physical strength or by any enhanced abilities,” he said. “It is within your spirit. I chose Midgard because on the surface, your species appears weak and willing to submit, but once your freedom is threatened, you become stronger than what even seems possible. It is that defiance that taught me never to make assumptions like that again. I reevaluated my dismissive thoughts about your world after my defeat.”

I narrowed my eyes slightly. “That brings me to my next question. You’ve done quite a few interviews since you arrived here, but you haven’t ever given a public apology. Why is that?”

A sober look slid into his features. “Because there is no apology grand enough that I can produce for you. I took the lives of hundreds. A mere apology is insufficient. It would be a hollow gesture and an insult to those of you who lived through the war.”

I swallowed. Wow. What an answer. He continued after a brief pause. “I acknowledge my sins and that there is no way to undo the damage I caused. I do not ask for redemption nor forgiveness. Instead, I offer my services to the Avengers and to mankind itself. Protecting the innocent lives of the future is best that I can do to pay homage to those that I destroyed in my past.”

I took a deep breath and let that sink in for a moment. “You mentioned that you have reevaluated how you perceive us. What new thoughts do you have about our world since you’ve settled here?”

Loki smiled a bit then. “Well, for one thing, I have rather taken a liking to Neiman Marcus.”

He gestured towards his suit. I laughed before I could stop myself. He winked at me before continuing. “I used to travel to Midgard in my younger years and I have seen the changes over the centuries that are intriguing, both from a technological and a cultural standpoint. I find myself drawn to the way that art changes from generation to generation on Midgard. It is also interesting to me which philosophies you choose to carry with you over time and those you cast aside.”

“Can you give an example?”

“Yes, certainly. You are an example.”

I jumped slightly. “I’m sorry?”

“In a scant few decades, women’s rights in this country increased tenfold. It always bothered me that the so-called fairer sex had been mistreated and given few rights in previous decades, but here we are. You are a female investigative journalist interviewing interstellar royalty. It is only possible through the hard work, sacrifices, and perseverance of many men and women that you have the right and the ability to pursue your career. There is much more to do for equal rights, but it is a relief to see that the world has changed enough to realize it is ridiculous to treat women as if they are inequal to men.”

Loki was a feminist. Boy, I hadn’t seen that coming, given that he came from a monarchy. He hadn’t struck me as a misogynist or anything, but sometimes famous male figures didn’t like to be so blunt about their support for women’s rights. It made sense, though. Thor was open and vocal about his support of both women and the LGBTQ community, so maybe they’d been raised that way. “Alright, well, tell me about your perception of our democratic society, given that you are royalty.”

“It is a strange adjustment,” he admitted. “New Asgard is settled in Norway, but I spend the majority of my time in upstate New York at the Avengers facility, so I am subject to the laws of the state and country. Midgardian laws and governance are peculiar, but I can usually see the threads of logic that were used to establish them. The largest change is that the leader of the country is subject to criticism and even removal by the people. Odin ruled Asgard with an iron fist. At most, he occasionally listened to my mother, but in general, he was responsible for making the choices for Asgard. In your country, there must be compromise and agreements made before most actions, which is interesting, if time consuming.”

I smirked. “So are we to assume you’ll run for office someday?”

He barked out a laugh. “I am afraid not.”

“I mean, have you seen some of the folks that run for office in this country? We could do a lot worse, Loki.”

He rolled his eyes. “And you have, trust me. I do not watch much news, but there are quite the insufferable characters out there running for office.”

“You’re telling me. Let’s switch gears. You’ve been doing a lot of writing lately, particularly publishing papers related to philosophy and various sciences. What made you decide to pass on your centuries of knowledge to us?”

“It is only fair that I use my immortality for something other than pursuing my violent delights.”

That piqued my interest. “Which are?”

Loki’s sly smile returned. “We’re getting off topic, darling.”

I fought the urge to roll my eyes. “You brought it up.”

“I merely grazed the subject,” he sniffed. “I am certain there are already enough gossip columns discussing my love life.”

“Yes, I do remember that one that claimed you went on a date with Kate Middleton,” I mused.

“Ah, yes, I recall that one,” he said, shaking his head in disbelief.

“Well, no offense, your majesty, but you are an eligible bachelor. American women in particular love royalty.”

Once more, his lids lowered over those glittering eyes. “Do they?”

Shit. I’d walked right into that one. I tried not to squirm or blush under that amused stare. “Yes.”

“Present company included or excluded?”

I tried not to glare at him. “I’m the one asking the questions, if you don’t mind, your highness.”

He chuckled softly. The sound was mellifluous as hell. Mm. I’d been ignoring the effect his voice had on me the whole time, purposely, but honestly, Loki’s laugh felt as good as second base. It was no wonder millions of people were madly in love with him. “Given that you are such an excellent writer, I assume you read quite often. What kinds of books do you enjoy?”

“I have a voracious appetite for astrology and astronomy, but recently, I have taken to poetry.”

Drop dead gorgeous, intelligent, and he liked poetry. Shit. The demigod was malevolently hitting my buttons. I tried to ignore that fact. “Really? Do you have a favorite poet?”

Loki rubbed his chin. “Mm, I believe most recently, it is Sylvia Plath. I read the loveliest one the other day, ‘Mad Girl’s Love Song.”

I felt myself smiling before I could stop it.

_“I dreamed that you bewitched me into bed_

_And sung me moonstruck, kissed me quite insane_

_(I think I made you up inside my head.)”_

Loki beamed at me, clearly impressed, and recited back to me.

_“I should have loved a thunderbird instead;_

_At least when spring comes they roar back again._

_I shut my eyes and all the world drops dead._

_(I think I made you up inside my head.)”_

“Good choice,” I said, nodding to him. “Do you write poetry yourself?”

“Not at the moment, no. Perhaps I have not met someone or something that inspires me.”

His lips tilted up at one corner. “But who knows when a Muse can strike.”

I wanted to squint at him, but I couldn’t on camera. Was he…no, must have been my imagination. Stay focused. “Well, it’s clear that you value knowledge. What is one thing you would like to impart on us, from an immortal to a mortal?”

“Know thyself,” he said sagely. “Many of life’s burdens are easier to carry if one is honest with oneself.”

I had to admit that I didn’t think the interview would go this well. He’d actually given me good material so far; that quote in particular would do very well among our audience. It was good advice. “And do you know yourself, Loki?”

“I try my best, but I am not always successful,” he admitted. “It is easier to know my wants than who I am at the moment.”

I lifted an eyebrow. “Dare I even ask?”

He gave me another toothy grin. “You are certainly welcome to ask, but I cannot guarantee the answer will air on national television.”

The camera guy choked, as did the director. My lips twisted in the effort not to laugh. Cheeky bugger. “Fair enough. Is there anything you hope to accomplish now that you’re on Midgard with us?”

“Yes. I believe there is a reason your planet is so special to the rest of the cosmos. I have already seen that spark of life that is uniquely yours. I would like to learn what makes you tick and see the light from that spark grow. I would like to have a hand in making that spark glow more brightly.”

Something in the way he’d said the last part made goosebumps pop along my arms. I couldn’t explain it. It felt less like he was speaking in general terms this time. No wonder other journalists had so much trouble with him; the guy was unpredictable and tough to read when he wasn’t pretending to be foppish and overdramatic. I scrambled to find my next question. “What is one thing you would like people to know about you that may not be widely publicized?”

Loki paused. “There seems to be quite the strenuous debate about my sexuality. I suppose it would be useful to settle it.”

I nearly wheezed. I hadn’t expected that. “Oh?”

“I like both men and women,” he said frankly. “For inquiring minds. Hell, it would be silly for me not to enjoy both given that I am a shapeshifter.”

To punctuate the point, there was a shimmer of green light and I found myself sitting across from a beautiful brunette woman, still wearing the same outfit, just a women’s version of it. I shook my head and gestured to her, glancing into the camera. “The Trickster god, everyone.”

She winked at me and then promptly turned back into himself. “What is one ability people think you have that you actually don’t?” I asked.

Loki scoffed. “Oh, that is quite easy. People ask if I can fly all the time. No, I cannot. That is Thor.”

I stifled a giggle. “Then, to be fair, what is one thing you can do that Thor can’t?”

“Lie properly,” he said dryly.

I snickered before admonishing him. “Loki.”

“I can cast actual spells. I can also acquire or project memories if I have physical contact with someone.”

“The latter sounds like it would be invaluable to an organization like SHIELD.”

“Oh, trust me, I’ve had offers from several intelligence agencies. I’ll spare them the embarrassment of naming the more insistent parties.” He then glanced into the camera and spelled out NSA, CIA, and FBI in sign language. I laughed, impressed he knew it. He truly was well read.

The director made the “wrap it up” gesture. “Loki, one final question: what’s one thing you’ve found that Midgard and Asgard have in common?”

He set his chin on his hand and batted his lashes at me. “Beautiful, intelligent women.”

I blushed and cleared my throat as I heard the cameraman chuckling, then addressed the camera. “That’s our time. Thank you for tuning in today.”

I did my closing spiel and then the director yelled “cut!” I stood, as did Loki, and did my best to meet his teasing gaze. “I think that went well. Thank you for answering my questions honestly instead of evading them or lying. It was…refreshing.”

“Indeed.” Loki straightened his tie and tucked a hand in his pocket. “Speaking of which, I’d rather like a cup of coffee from the breakroom. Care to join me?”

I stared up at him, speechless for a couple seconds, trying to grasp that a demigod just asked me such a question. I managed to snap out of it a moment later. “Uh, I-I wouldn’t mind, sure.”

We handed our mics to the cameraman and then headed down the hallway side by side. He held the door open for me and we walked inside. It was late afternoon, around the time some folks’ shifts ended, so it was empty upon our arrival. They had one of those professional industry grade coffeemakers rather than a simple pot, so I programmed it for a latte and Loki made himself an espresso. I sipped mine and tried to think of something to say that wouldn’t sound stupid to a thousand year old prince from another planet. I wasn’t coming up with anything just yet.

“I wonder,” he said after a while, leaning his back to the wall, staring at me over the rim of his mug. “How curious were you about my violent delights?”

I blushed again. “That was just for the cameras, I wasn’t—”

“Oh, yes, you were interested,” he said. “Interviews work in both directions, darling. You saw into me and I saw into you. I requested honesty, remember?”

I scowled at him. “Why do you even want to hear my answer? To puff up your ego even more?”

Loki offered a gallant shrug. “Call it my own curiosity.”

I huffed, glancing away in embarrassment that he’d caught me red-handed. “Alright, fine, so maybe I’m a little interested in your idea of ‘delights.’ As mentioned before, the gossip columns are all a-buzz trying to guess.”

A wicked smile crawled over his lips. “Do you think I meant country matters?”

My jaw dropped. That was an old Shakespearean joke, and a filthy one at that. No wonder Raul had wanted to clutch his metaphorical pearls. “What else could you have meant, Loki?”

“There is no harm in being curious, you know,” he wheedled. “I am not opposed to telling you.”

I frowned. “But aren’t you worried I’d write a story about it or something?”

“You could if you so wished,” he said, pushing off from the wall once he’d finished his espresso and placing it in the sink, which was coincidentally where I stood. He angled himself towards me and placed his hands on the counter, trapping me against it, leaning down until our faces were level. “But perhaps I can provide an incentive for you to keep it to yourself.”

I gulped. “Which would be?”

“A firsthand account of such delights,” he murmured. “Sparing no details. Baring it all to you with naked honesty.”

Dear God in heaven. Damn his Silvertongue. I tried to cling to a rational thought in the face of such a delicious offer. “Do you really think I’m that easy?”

“There is nothing easy about you,” he said, wrapping a lock of my hair around one finger. “That is what I like. I find you intriguing. Challenging. I’ve read every single one of your articles. Do you know what they have shown me?”

I shook my head. “I see a need within you that is reflected within me. A need for more. You want to know everything. You have an incurable thirst for the unknown. And you were right. I am not easily satisfied.”

He cocked his head slightly. “But I think we could satisfy each other.”

I swallowed hard. “Is that right?”

“Yes,” Loki whispered. “Would you like to know what I thought about doing to you during that interview?”

Holy hell. My brain pleaded with me to exit stage left, but my knees had gone weak and if I moved an inch, I’d probably slump to the floor in a senseless heap, so I stayed put. “What did you want to do to me?”

He leaned in towards my right ear. “I wanted to unzip these lovely trousers and place your legs upon my shoulders and spread your thighs so that I could taste your cunt. I wanted to bury my tongue inside you and make you melt for me. I wanted to hear my name on your lips as you gave yourself over to your own pleasure.”

I clung to the sink in an effort not to pass out. No man had ever said such filthy things to me before and I was just as aroused as I was confused. “Is that why you requested me?”

He made a frustrated noise. “My darling, I am not so base as to only desire you for your body and to leverage your career just to seduce you. It is both your body and your mind that I find myself interested in. The question is if you reciprocate that interest.”

I let out a hoarse chuckle. “Like you can’t tell. If I didn’t, I’d have slapped the shit out of you by now.”

“Oh, but I must insist you answer. I am afraid I am a stickler for consent.”

My eyes almost rolled back in my head. God, why? Why did you design this man to hit all my buttons? “Let’s pretend I said yes to this ill-advised arrangement. What happens next?”

“I lock that door, bend you over, and fuck you from behind like a savage.”

I shivered from head to toe. He still wasn’t touching me, just hovering right inside my personal space, but I knew he’d felt it anyway. Well. That was quite the proposition.

On the one hand, this was extremely reckless, not to mention dangerous. He was the fucking God of Mischief. He’d been on a warpath to conquer the planet. I didn’t know this man from a hole in the wall. Then there was the fact that we could get caught and I’d be fired for sure, not to mention slut shamed if the person who caught us decided to write an article about it. I’d lose my reputation and probably never work for a news station again.

And on the other hand…sex. Not only sex, but sex with _Loki._ I could pretend all day long that I hadn’t devoured hours of interviews just because I couldn’t stop looking at that gorgeous face and that unfairly cut body. God help me, just being around him was intoxicating. I felt like a stupid, nervous teenager in the back of a station wagon, ready to leap off the edge into the unknown abyss. When would I ever get the chance to do something this absurd and naughty and salacious again? Probably never.

Ah, the age old battle of logic versus lust.

“We can’t do it in here,” I said calmly. “That would be extremely irresponsible.”

I paused. “There’s a dressing room at the end of the hall no one ever uses. Let’s fuck in there.”

Loki rose back to his usual height, chuckling. “Oh, you clever little minx. Is that a yes, then?”

“Yes,” I said as I impatiently seized his hand and dragged him with me to the door. I cracked it and stuck my head out, peeking at the hallway. Still empty. Good.

We slipped out of the breakroom and scurried down the hall to the dressing room in the corner. I let us in and then locked it behind us.

Loki wasted no time.

He shoved me up against the wall beside the door and kissed me hard, sliding his hands under my open suit jacket to squeeze the small of my back. I raked my nails down his hard chest until I reached his belt and undid it, moaning as his tongue licked my lips apart and plunged inside my mouth. Mm. He tasted like coffee and a hint of sweetness. He pulled my blouse out of my pants and then slid his hands down over my ass, pulling my lower body towards his.

When his slacks loosened around his narrow hips, I went hunting for treasure. Beneath the silk boxers I found an absolutely fantastic cock—long and hot to the touch, already twitching eagerly as my fingers closed around it. Loki purred into my mouth as I stroked him, the vibrations from that lovely sound traveling all through me and only increasing my frantic need for more. He growled when I broke the kiss, wanting me back, but then I sank onto my knees.

I didn’t waste time either.

I slid his cock inside my mouth, just about half, then pulled it out again. Loki unleashed a low groan of need and slid one hand into my hair, propping himself against the wall with his other. I stroked him once, twice, taking him in again, relaxing as the scalding column of flesh slid further and further until I’d managed to fit every inch of it inside. His fingers tightened in my hair when I’d completely deep-throated him and he tilted his head down enough to watch me, his handsome face flushed with desire. I would’ve grinned had I not had his cock in my mouth. The powerful God of Mischief was putty in my hands. Talk about a confidence boost.

He let me set the pace. I licked and sucked, using my other hand to pull at his hips. He understood after a moment, and took full advantage of my wordless consent. He thrust his cock inside my mouth quickly, but not so fast that I couldn’t draw breath. I took it all. The slick, sloppy sound of it filled the air and he was moaning in minutes, shuddering when he reached the edge. He started to pull out, but I came up for air, shaking my head and breathlessly whispering, “It’s okay.” Loki licked his lips, his pupils blown wide, panting harshly in excitement as I sucked him deeper, harder, and then threw his head back when he came down my throat. He leaned his forehead against his forearm and exhaled my name, stroking the back of my neck as he finished. I let him go and wasn’t the least bit surprised he hadn’t softened even the slightest bit; after all, he was a god. He probably had insane amounts of stamina.

Loki dragged me up to my feet and pressed me into the wall, kissing me. “Perhaps we should call you Silvertongue instead.”

I laughed. “You’re not offended to have your title stolen?”

“More like borrowed,” he said, his eyes twinkling dangerously. I yipped as he picked me up and carried me over to the couch, laying me on it lengthwise. He took off his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning his shirt until it flapped loosely to frame that long, leanly muscled chest. I wriggled out of my slacks and panties, breathless at the look of utter lust on his face as he watched me undress for him. He slid closer and kissed the inside of my left knee, drawing a shaky moan out of me. He kissed his way down my leg, biting my inner thigh hard enough to leave a kiss mark, making me cry out. He bit a matching mark into my other leg as he made his way back up to my right knee. He pushed my legs further apart and then sighed contently as his gaze traveled down over me. “Such a lovely cunt.”

He draped my legs over his shoulders as he lowered his mouth towards my slick heat, pushing his hands underneath my blouse to tease my breasts. He pushed the bra up over them and lightly plucked and teased my nipples as he ran the tip of his tongue across my clit. I writhed on the couch cushions as the first wave of blistering heat shot up through my very core. Fuck, it had been a while. I’d forgotten how good it felt. He let his tongue slip down over my inner walls and tasted me, still moving lightly, exploring, his big hands carefully massaging my breasts in a matching rhythm to his mouth. He finally closed his hot mouth over me and I moaned helplessly, my spine arching. He licked a stripe up each side of me and then licked his lips, his velvet voice even deeper with arousal. “Just as I thought. Sweet.”

His tongue pushed inside me. I bit my bottom lip to stop a scream. “Loki!”

“Yes,” he whispered, nipping the inside of my thigh. “Again, pet. Keep moaning for me.”

I arched up from the couch in elation as he lost his tongue inside me over and over again, always taking the time to play with my clit before returning to his good work. I buried my hands in his thick curls and tried not to scream with all my might but it felt better than anything I’d ever experienced. Eventually, his hands slid down my body until they cupped my ass and he squeezed it between every thrust of his tongue, as if cajoling me into giving him what he wanted.

“C-Come,” I whimpered before long, shaking and covered in a light sheen of sweat. “Gonna come, Loki.”

“Good girl,” he purred. “Yes, come for me. I want that sweet flavor on my tongue, darling. Give it to me. Give me what I want. What I need. I need you to come, darling. Come for me. Come with all your might.”

He slipped two fingers inside my melting heat and sucked at my clit. I cried out a final time and released into his waiting mouth, shuddering hard from head to toe as the climax flooded my senses. He eased me down from my glorious heights, moving those long, slender fingers inside me slowly, extending the pleasure until I was nothing more than a trembling puddle on the couch under him. I blushed as I heard him licking his fingers and mouth clean before climbing up to straddle me. He pulled my blouse up and covered each of my breasts with his lips, teasing and nipping as I whined impatiently, running my nails down his chest.

“Mm, your body is exquisite, my dear,” he said. “But your reaction tells me it has been a while.”

“Yeah,” I mumbled. “Been in a bit of a dry period.”

“The men of your world are silly things,” he said severely, kissing my neck. “There is no reason a woman so tempting should be left unsatisfied.”

I giggled. “You’re the first to say as much, your highness.”

“You deserve to be worshipped day and night. Do not accept a man who would do anything less.” He then smirked. “And speaking of worshiping…”

He lifted me and flipped me over. I shivered a bit from the cool air until his hands landed on my hips and he molded his muscular chest along my back. He kissed his way down my spine and nudged my legs further apart. I gripped the arm rest and shut my eyes, letting myself feel every little touch, nibbling my lower lip in anticipation as he lightly palmed me to make sure I was ready.

To my utter surprise, Loki went slow.

I shivered when the tip of his cock breached me, but he didn’t slam inside me like I thought he would. He pushed inside me carefully, mindful not to overwhelm me all at once, his spindly fingers sliding down my outer thighs until he’d fit every inch. He canted his hips upward slightly on the first thrust and my toes curled as his cock rubbed deliciously against the end of my channel. He’d narrowly avoided being too big for me; I felt enticingly full, but not straining to take him, not with how incredibly wet he’d made me from that orgasm.

He exhaled—a low rumble of pleasure in it—and stroked my hips tenderly, his voice dropping several octaves from arousal. “You feel divine, darling.”

“Ditto,” I mumbled dreamily, to which he chuckled. He slid a hand into my hair and drew my head back as he leaned towards my right ear.

“How shall I take you, pet?”

“God, any way you want, don’t care,” I panted out, too eager and impatient to be more eloquent. “Just move, please, Loki.”

He sucked at my ear lobe lightly. “As my lady wishes.”

His right hand glided down my center until his fingertips grazed my clit, eliciting a squeak from me from how sensitive I’d gotten. He stroked it lightly until another flood of wet heat dripped over his cock and then he pulled out, nearly all the way.

And slammed right back in.

“Nnnngh!” I’d just barely managed to clamp my mouth shut as that first thrust shot white-hot sparks through every single one of my nerve endings. I shoved my face into the arm rest and tried to remember to breathe, my legs quivering from the effort to remain on all fours. Fucking hell. It had felt so good.

“Mm, I like your cunt,” the bastard demigod whispered in that tantalizing velvet voice. “It feels just as good as it tastes.”

“L-Loki,” I whined.

“No need to be shy,” he mused as he pulled out again. “I certainly won’t be.”

He held me in place with one hand on the back of my neck, the other clasping my hip, and then he fucked me just as he’d promised—like a complete savage. His cock drove into me again and again, flooding my body with pleasure so intense that I could hear myself whimpering on every ragged breath I drew into my lungs. Behind me, Loki purred, completely in control, going fast and then slow, never letting me settle or get used to one speed. A thousand years of living had obviously been spent fucking the hell out of people, because Loki was incredible at it. I’d never felt anything like it, not even by myself.

Before long, the knot coiling deep in my lower belly became too much to bear. I clawed at the arm rest and tried to angle myself so he wasn’t utterly destroying my spot, but he instantly picked up on it. He molded his hot chest against my damp spine and cupped my breasts, massaging them as he buried his face in my hair.

“Come, darling,” he whispered in that wicked tone. “You are close. So close.”

“Oh, God, please, not yet, Loki,” I begged. “It feels so good. No, don’t make me come, please.”

“Mm, but you want to come,” he purred, lightly flicking my nipples with his thumbs. “You think I can’t feel it? You think I can’t feel the heat of your wonderful little cunt around me? You want it more than anything, don’t you? To let go. To let me give you what you crave. It’s driving you mad, isn’t it? Letting a god plunder your sweet treasures. Giving yourself to me like a tribute, taking this pleasure for no reason other than you simply want it.”

“Fuck! Loki, please!”

“Yes, that’s it, pet,” he urged, squeezing my breasts harder, fucking into me faster, the sound of skin on skin filling the air. “Take what’s yours. Give in. Give in to me.”

My thighs started trembling, my partially muffled moans growing louder and more desperate. “Please, Loki, please, don’t stop!”

“Of course not,” he cooed, sweeping his hands down my sweat-slicked skin until they gripped my waist again. “Not until you come, my sweet creature.”

He pulled me back against him so that every thrust landed deeper inside me and I finally couldn’t hold out any longer. I convulsed on the couch as he fucked me into my climax. Liquid heat doused my skin. I felt myself tightening over his cock until he hardly had the room to thrust, drowning in the ecstasy he provided. He slowed one stroke at a time and then stilled inside me with a wistful sigh.

“That was lovely.”

“Loki,” I groaned, my head spinning, my speech slurred. “Why didn’t you come?”

“I’m afraid I forgot to tell you something: gods have an inordinate amount of stamina,” Loki said in a sugary voice. Without turning around, I knew he was grinning wolfishly.

I swept my hair out of my face and craned my neck enough to scowl at him. “You could have mentioned that before we got started.”

“My utmost apologies,” he said silkily, lowering those dark lashes over his eyes. “It must have slipped my mind.”

“Jerk,” I huffed. “Well, I guess I’ll just have to work a bit harder, then.”

I scooted out of his reach and then pushed him flat to the couch, straddling him. His grin widened as he watched me secure myself over him, those big hands sweeping up and down my sides. “You are a picture this way, my dear. Beauty, strength, and desire all in one.”

“Silvertongue,” I accused, trying my hardest not to smile as I lined our bodies up. “Flattery doesn’t work on me.”

“It’s not flattery if it’s true,” he said before lifting his head enough to capture a nipple in his mouth. My eyelids fluttered and I nearly lost all sense of concentration as he nipped and sucked at my breast. _No, focus, woman, focus!_

I took him inside me. Holy shit. From this angle, he felt even longer, like there was no end to that cock. I flattened my hands on his abdomen and let myself sink completely onto it, shuddering when he was all the way in again. Loki watched me with an almost animalistic hunger, licking his lips as his searing gaze traveled down my naked skin. He seized me by the back of the neck and dragged me down enough to kiss me, pushing up with his hips impatiently. “Move this beautiful body for me, mortal.”

I didn’t restrain myself. I didn’t need to, for I knew he could take it. I bounced ruthlessly on his cock, hard enough that our pelvises met at the end of each thrust, doing my absolute best to get a rise out of him. Loki growled into my mouth, nipping at my lips, his other hand grabbing my ass and squeezing it possessively. “Yes, yes, that’s it, darling, fuck!”

He tilted my head and painted my throat with messy kisses, his breath harsh in my ear, low moans echoing in each one. God, his sounds were damn near as good as his cock. I wanted more. I wanted to drive him crazy.

I circled my hips over him. Loki’s head rolled back and his eyes fluttered shut in ecstasy. “God, you wicked little minx. Yes. Just like that.”

He snapped his hips in rhythm, driving his cock up into me at the apex of when I came down, sweetening the pleasure a hundredfold. Damn him. I wouldn’t last much longer at the rate we were going. I followed my instincts and drew my fingernails down his bare chest. He moaned in my ear and gripped my hips, squeezing in warning. “I’m close.”

“On the pill,” I gasped out, arching my back when he hit my spot again. “Won’t get pregnant. You can come.”

He groaned raggedly against my neck, biting down enough to make me cry out. “Is that what you want?”

“Yes, Loki, come, please.”

He let out a guttural noise and then swept me up in his arms. I landed on my back against the other end of the couch. Loki planted his hands on either side of me and stared straight down into my soul with those smoldering eyes as he drilled into me like a madman. I wrapped my legs around him and held onto his sides for dear life as he pounded my cunt like it belonged to him, unable to stop the frantic gasps and broken moans as he fucked me. He kissed me brutishly as he swept one hand down my body to my clit and rubbed it in between thrusts, eating the moans that spilled from me.

“Come,” he ordered. “Come for me again. Even harder this time. You feel like heaven, my darling.”

I couldn’t take another second. I arched up from the couch and came around his cock messily, moaning his name like no other word existed in the English language. Loki shuddered from head to toe and flattened his heavy frame to mine, moaning indulgently as his cock throbbed a final time and he spilled come inside me. I convulsed at the sensation, excited and frantic, and he hissed, catching my wriggling body and pinning it in place. He pumped into me hard, over and over, until he’d made a mess of my inner thighs and of the couch cushions as well.

“Fuck,” he muttered against my lips, wonderment in his tone. “So good. Mm, you are an exquisite creature.”

I eventually roused when he nuzzled my neck, kissing the marks he’d left on it. “We should go before someone discovers us.”

He lifted over me with a pointy grin. “Unless that is what you want.”

I snorted. “Get off me, God of Mischief.”

Loki chuckled softly and kissed me again. “Relax. I placed a concealment spell over the room the moment we entered it. Your lovely sounds did not penetrate the building’s walls, I promise.”

I blinked up at him. That was…rather thoughtful of him. “You can hold a spell like that together while you’re in the middle of fucking?”

“It is extremely helpful if you’re in the habit of seducing people as often as I am.”

“Yeah, no shit. That’s some concentration, Loki.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I had a thousand years to learn, after all.”

“Uh, speaking of spells,” I said, blushing as I glanced down at our disheveled states. “Any chance you have some kind of Mary Poppins clean up spell?”

“Mary who?”

I shook my head. “Can you please undo what you’ve done to me?”

“Well, I can’t un-fuck you.”

I smacked him in the arm and he laughed. “Yes, I can fix our current predicament.”

He let out a wistful sigh. “Though I am loath to leave you. It’s so very nice here.”

He wiggled his hips for emphasis and I bit back a moan. “Stop it, you naughty god. Up.”

“As you wish.” He pulled out and the two of us sat up. His right hand glowed with green magic and then swept over me. It tingled a little bit, but a moment later, the mess between my legs vanished, as did the sweat coating my skin. He magicked himself next and then the two of us got dressed, though with plenty of stolen glances.

I finger-combed my hair back into some semblance of normal and buttoned my suit jacket, clearing my throat. “Um. I…don’t know what to say in this sort of situation. I don’t exactly run around fucking demigods all willy-nilly.”

Loki smiled. “I enjoyed myself. Thoroughly. I am glad you took me up on my offer. I hope you were as satisfied as I was.”

I gave him a cool look. “Maybe.”

He laughed lightly and cupped my chin, leaning in and kissing me gently, affectionately. “I suppose I deserve that for being presumptuous.”

“Speaking of presumptuous…” I bit my lower lip. “I don’t, uh, suppose you’d be interested in a repeat performance.”

His brows lifted, shock blooming over his face. I panicked and started to backpedal. “Uh, sorry, not like you have to court me or something, you’re a god, of course not, I just meant if you wanted to—”

Loki pressed a fingertip to my lips. I quieted. “I would absolutely love that.”

“Really?”

“I don’t like many people,” Loki said. Then he stooped to my height and smiled again. “I like you, mortal. I am at your beck and call from this moment forward.”

He reached into his jacket and handed me a business card. “Reach me here, day or night. I’ll come running.”

I shook my head. “No pun intended.”

“My lady, I am Loki of Asgard, the Silvertongue,” he drawled as he opened the door for me. “I _always_ intend my puns.”

FIN


End file.
